Love You
by ressijewelll
Summary: Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, memperhatikanku, menjagaku, berada di sisiku, dan terima kasih telah ada di dunia ini.Terima kasih karena mempercayaiku, berada di dekatku, terima kasih untuk semua kesabaranmu menghadapi tingkahku dan terima kasih untuk semuanya. Saranghae./HaeHyuk/BL


Tittle : Love You

Main Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie

Other cast : Member & Manajer Super Junior

Pairing : HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk)

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Haehyuk is mine#digaplok….mereka bukan punya Ress, Haehyuk & semua member Super Junior Punya orang tua masing-masing dan tuhan^^. Ceritanya milik Ress murni lho.

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, Typo, alur kecepetan. Dilarang membashing karakter dalam ff ini. Kalau enggak suka silahkan tekan _close _or tanda silang di pojok kanan atas.

.

.

Normal POV

Ruang tunggu super junior di gedung KBS tampak sepi, para member Super Junior sudah mulai meninggalkan gedung KBS. Tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk yang tampak memijat kepalanya sambil menunduk. Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah memanggul tas mereka bersiap keluar dari ruangan.

"_Gwenchana_ Hyukkie?" tanya Leeteuk sembari mendekati sang _dancing manchine_ Super Junior. Agak beda dengan biasanya, Eunhyuk yang terkenal _hyperaktif_ terlihat pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah.

"_Gwenchana hyung_, aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawab Hyukkie dengan _gummy smile_nya yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Tidak usah tersenyum Hyukkie, kau tau itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Kita sudah tidak di atas panggung dan di depan kamera," Kata Kangin sembari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang rias di gedung KBS. Hari ini mereka baru saja menyelesaikan perform mereka.

"_Kajja_ kita pergi, manajer _hyung_ sudah menunggu di depan," ajak Leeteuk sembari menarik Hyukkie di bantu oleh Kangin yang telah merangkul bahu Hyukkie.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_, aku bisa jalan sendiri," Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Kangin dan tangannya dari genggaman Leeteuk

"_Ani_, kau tidak baik-baik saja Hyukkie. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Bisakah kau berhenti membuat _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_mu khawatir. _Kajja_," lagi Kangin berusaha menarik Hyukkie dalam rangkulannya.

_Shirro hyung_, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Bagaimana jika nanti di luar ada fans yang lihat, dia akan khawatir hyung. Aku masih kuat jalan sendiri," ucap Hyukkie yang keukeuh tetap tidak ingin di bantu.

"YAAA!...bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Kau perlu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana jika sakitmu semakin parah? Itu akan membuat mereka semakin khawatir Hyukkie," Leeteuk mulai kesal dengan _dongsaeng_nya yang keras kepala itu.

"Biar aku saja yang membantu Hyukkie, _hyung_. _Kajja chagi_,"tiba-tiba saja Donghae muncul dan langsung mengambil alih tubuh Hyukkie dari Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Aku bisa jalan sen..." ucapan Hyukkie tidak sempat selesai karena saat ini bibir Hyukkie telah dibungkam oleh bibir Donghae.

"Tidak ada penolakan _chagi_. Kau sudah tidak sehat sejak kemarin. Jangan sok kuat _chagi_, berhenti membuat aku dan yang lain khawatir. Apa kau kira saat ini fans terutama jewels tidak khawatir denganmu. Para fans punya insting yang tajam Hyukkie, bahkan walau kau tetap tersenyum seperti biasa, mereka tetap akan tau bahwa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. _Arachi_?" kalimat yang sempat di ucapkan oleh KangTeuk kembali di ulang oleh Donghae, kalimat yang bahkan sudah berkali-kali diucapkan oleh para member Super Junior.

"_Ne, arasseo_," berlahan Hyukkie mulai melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Donghae.

"_Kajja_, yang lain sudah menunggu," ajak Leeteuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari HaeHyuk dan senyuman oleh Kangin. Kangteuk segera keluar dari _back stage_ dengan bergandeng tangan yang tentu saja akan segera dilepaskan saat di lobi dan diikuti oleh Donghae yang merangkul Hyukkie.

"Kalian sudah datang? _Kajja_ segera masuk mobil, kita harus segera berangkat," ucap manajer sambil membantu para member Suju memasukkan barang bawaannya dalam bagasi.

"_Hyung_,bisakah Eunhyukkie tidak ikut menghadiri acara penghargaan Mnet? Dia sedang sakit _hyung_," ujar Leeteuk sesaat sebelum semua member masuk ke mobil.

"Eunhyuk _ah_, kau sakit. _Gwenchana_?" tanya manajer sembari mendekati Hyukkie yang masih di rangkul Donghae.

"_Gwechana hyung_. Aku masih kuat untuk menghadiri acara itu _hyung_," Hyukkie berusaha berdiri tegak dan melepaskan tangan Donghae dari bahunya.

"Tidak Hyukkie, kau harus dengarkan _hyung_ sekarang. Pulang dan istirahat. Jadwalmu besok jauh lebih padat dari pada hari ini," Leeteuk mulai memberikan tatapan dan kesan leeder tak terbantah.

"_Ne_, lebih baik kau istirahat Hyukkie. Biar aku dan Kyu yang mengantikanmu," ucap Yesung sembari memberi senyumannya pada Hyukkie.

"Mwo? kenapa aku _hyung_? Aku mau pulang dan bermain game sampai puas. Aku sudah tidak lama bermain game _hyung_,"sang magnae evil yang entah kenapa bisa jadi kesayangan para hyungnya dan ELF mulai merajuk.

"Lalu harus siapa lagi Kyu? Aku, Ryeowook, dan Shindong _hyung_ harus mengisi acara radio," jawab Sungmin

"Donghae _free_ kan, kenapa bukan dia saja yang berangkat," Kyuhyun dengan ketidak sopanannya menunjuk Donghae sambil menyeringai.

"Panggil Donghae _hyung, pabo_," satu, dua, tiga, dan empat jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Kyuhyun. Seringai yang terpasang beberapa detik yang lalu berubah menjadi ringisan. Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, dan Sungmin sebagai pelaku kekerasan bersikap masa bodo.

"Jika kau yang menemani Hyukkie _hyung_ di dorm pasti Hyukkie _hyung_ tidak akan sembuh karena kau pasti lebih mementingkan _game_mu dibandingkan merawat Hyukkie _hyung_." jawab Ryeowook

"Ya!...aku tidak akan setega itu _hyung_. Ckckck kalian yakin lebih memilih _namja_ ikan _pervert_ ini menemani Hyukkie _hyung_? Yakin bahwa besok pagi Hyukkie _hyung_ tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Kyuhyun kembali memasang _evil smirk_ ciri khasnya.

"Aku tidak se_pervert_ yang kau pikirkan Kyu. Kalaupun _pervert_, itu hanya berlaku pada _nae_ Hyukkie," pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan jawaban Donghae memyebabkan munculnya warna merah merona di wajah putih Hyukkie yang tampak pucat.

"Sudah selesaikah kalian berdiskusi? Kita harus segera berangkat. Ayo segera masuk mobil," ucap manajer yang sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengitrupsi sejak tadi.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae duduk paling belakang belakang di ikuti oleh oleh Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung pada kursi tengah, dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan. Sementara itu Shindong, Ryeowook,dan Sungmin pada mobil kedua.

"Tidurlah," Donghae melingkarkan tangannya pada pingang Hyukkie dan mengarahkan kepala Hyukkie agar bersandar di bahunya. Hyukkie mennyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat _namjachingu_nya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk Hae. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku hae _ah_" ucap Hyukkie beberapa saat setelah memejamkan matanya namun tidak juga mau terlelap.

"Manja eoh? _Arra_...Aku akan bernyanyi," Donghae berdehem beberapa kali sebelum bernyanyi.

_you're like queen and beautiful_

_i just can't be without you girl_

_you're like queen and beautiful_

_i just can't be without you girl_

"Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu hae _ah_? Aku _namja_ jika kau lupa," ucap Hyukkie mempoutkan bibirnya imut yang langsung membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah kecupan manis oleh Donghae.

"Jangan banyak protes Hyukkie. Dengarkan saja. Lagian kau memang 'wanitaku' _princess_," ucap Donghae yang justru berniat untuk mengoda 'uke' manisnya.

"Aishhh kau menyebalkan Hae _ah_. Walau aku 'uke'mu tetap saja aku _namja_ Hae,"

"Sssttt...sekarang diam. Dengarkan saja dan tidur. Jangan sampai aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang nikmat dan membuatmu lelah, _arra_?" ucapan Donghae yang sangat dimengerti oleh Hyukkie membuat Hyukkie meringis dan mengangguk karena ucapan Donghae yang menjurus ke 'this & that'

_you're like queen and beautiful_

_i just can't be without you girl_

_you're like queen and beautiful_

_i just can't be without you girl_

_jeo eum bwatdeon geudae moseub gieokhae yo_

_sujubeun miso eosaehan maltu jagabdeon geu son_

_haru jongil geidaewi saenggakeuro_

_amugeotdo harsu ga eopseo (mijigesseona)_

skip song^^

_cuz you are so beautiful_

_nal sumswige haneun ne ibsul saranghandan mal o oh_

_cuz you are so beautiful_

_nae gyeote man meomulreo (geudae namanwi)_

_namanwi geunyeo modeun geol julge_

_yeongwonhi nan neoreul saranghae oh_

_cuz you are so beautiful_

_geudae ipsureon naman baragi_

_cuz you are so beautiful_

_kkak jabeundu sonijji anheulkke oh_

Suara lembut Donghae membuat _namja_ manis itu mulai terlelap. Donghae yang mendengar dengkuran halus itupun tersenyum. Dengan lembut dieratkannya pelukan pada pinggang _namjachingu_nya dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Manis, selalu saja begitu. Kau tau Hyukkie, sifak sok kuatmu itu sering membuatku khawatir. Berkali-kali bukan, kami menasehatimu agar menjaga kesehatan. Dasar _namja_ keras kepala," yang tentu saja tidak akan di respon oleh Hyukkie, karena _namja_ manis yang bersangkutan telah terlelap.

"Apa Hyukkie tertidur Hae _ah_?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari menegakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi bersadar pada bahu Kangin.

"Ne, dia sudah tertidur _hyung_,"

"Emmmm, Hae _ah_. Kau sadar tidak jika _fansservice_mu dengan Hyukkie semakin mesra dan intim?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memutar badannya ke arah Donghae.

"_Ne_, aku tau _hyung. Wae_?"

"_Aniyo_...Hanya saja apa itu tidak kelewatan Hae _ah_?"

"Aku rasa tidak _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin semua orang bisa melihat kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Hyukkie, _hyung_. Lagian sampai saat ini SM sama sekali tidak menegurku maupun Hyukkie. Jadi aku rasa itu tidak masalah _hyung_," ucap Donghae sembari kembali mencium wangi strawberi dari rambut _namja_ yang paling ia cintai.

Hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSPnya, Leeteuk yang kembali bersandar di bahu Kangin, Yesung yang sibuk dengan _smartphone_nya, Hyukkie yang terlelap, dan Donghae yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan dorm mereka.

"Hyukkie, _ireonna baby_, kita sudah sampai," Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah Hyukkie. Sebenarnya Donghae tidak tega membangunkan Hyukkie, tapi tidak mungkinkan jika Donghae harus mengendong Hyukkie di depan umum seperti ini.

"Jaga Hyukkie Hae _ah_, jangan macam-macam," ucap Leeteuk sebelum mobil yang ditumpanginya melesat.

"_Kajja_," Donghae mengenggam tangan Hyukkie, namun pada saat berpapasan dengan orang lain Hyukkie melepaskan genggaman tersebut. Dongae yang mengerti hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya saat mendengar Hyukkie mengumam kata maaf.

"Nah sekarang kau harus istirahat,"

"Gyaaa...Aku bisa jalan Hae," Hyukkie kaget saat Donghae mengendongnya ala _bridal stlye_ membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Nah kau sikat gigi dan bersihkan make up dulu, aku akan mengambilkan piyamamu," tanpa mengindahkan protes Hyukkie, Donghae mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipi kiri Hyukkie sebelum melangkah keluar kamar mandi.

Hubungan mereka bukan sehari,sebulan atau setahun. Saat ini hubungan mereka nyaris menyentuh angka tujuh tahun, tapi tetap saja Hyukkie masih merona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh _namjachingu_nya. Hyukkie mulai melepas jas dan kemeja yang digunakannya menyisakan sebuah kaos dalam berwarna putih. Membersihkan muka sebelum tidur adalah kebiasaan Hyukkie, karena Hyukkie tidak ingin wajahnya penuh jerawat seperti Kyuhyun yang malas membersihkan make up sebelum tidur, yah walau dengan adanya jerawat Hyukkie tetap mengakui bahwa _evil magnae_ itu tampan.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae datang dengan membawa dua buah piyama biru dan putih yang kemudian di gantung di belakang pintu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Hae?" Eunhyuk kaget saat Donghae mulai melepas resleting celana dan menarik celana Hyukkie hingga jatuh di lantai.

"_Wae_? Aku hanya membantumu melepas pakaian. Nah pakai piyamamu." ucapan Donghae membuat Hyukkie menghembuskan nafas lega dan segera memakai piyamanya.

.

.

Lee Donghae POV

Aku mendengar Hyukkie menghembuskan nafasnya dengan ekpresi lega, ckckck apa dia berfikir jika aku akan menyerangnya.

"Apa kau berfikir yang iya-iya _chagi_?" aku mendekati Hyukkie dan mengelus pipinya bermaksud mengodanya. Hyukkie hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Manis sekali Hyukkieku ini. "Kau ini, memang sudah berapa tahun kita berpacaran, _chagi_? Kenapa kau masih malu-malu dan gampang _blushing_ eoh?"

"_Molla_, jangan mengodaku Haeeeeee" Hyukkieku mulai merajuk, walau bukan sifatnya manja namun saat bersamaku Hyukkie sering bertingkah mengemaskan.

"_Arra...arra, kajja_," aku menarik tangan Hyukkie menuju tempat tidur. "Tunggu ne, aku buatkan bubur setelah itu kau harus minum obat dan istirahat," ucapku sembari mengelus rambut Hyukkie yang kini berwarna hitam, Hyukkie hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum manisnya.

Aku segera melangkah menuju dapur yang merupakan daerah kekuasaan Ryeowook, sang _eternal magnae_ kami yang hobi memasak untuk para member. Walau aku tidak bisa memasak, tapi jika hanya membuat bubur aku bisa.

Bubur siap, air minum sudah, obat Hyukkie ada. Aku bergegas menuju kamar Hyukkie, aku takut dia akan tertidur karena kelamaan menungguku. Aku mendorong pintu dengan mengunakan kakiku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Ayo makan Hyukkie," aku meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Aku mengambil bubur dan menyuapi Hyukkie.

"Hae tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan," aku menyuapi Hyukkie hingga bubur habis, memberinya obat dan air minum.

"_Gumawo _Hae _ah_,"

"Untuk apa?" aku bertanya sembari membereskan mangkuk dan gelas kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Untuk semuanya, untuk perhatianmu, untuk bubur, air minum dan juga obatnya," aku berbaring dan menarik Hyukkie mendekat padaku.

" Lalu tidak ada terima kasih untuk perasaanku?" ucapku sembari menatap Hyukkie lembut.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih telah mencintaiku, menjagaku, berada di sisiku, dan terima kasih telah ada di dunia ini," Hyukkie tersenyum manis padaku.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih karena mau menjadi kekasihku, mempercayaiku, berada di dekatku, terima kasih untuk semua kesabaranmu menghadapi tingkahku, terima kasih telah memaafkanku, terima kasih karena kau mau mempercayai hidupmu padaku, terima kasih karena sampai saat ini kau masih mencintaiku dan terima kasih karena kau Lee Hyukjae," aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku saat Hyukkie mencium pipiku dan kemudian tangan Hyukkie mengelus pipiku.

"_Mian_, kadang aku mencuekimu. Itu karena aku cemburu kau berdekatan dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain. Kadang kau memang sangat menyebalkan Hae,"

"Itu karena kau yang lebih dulu membuatku cemburu, _chagiya_. Kau gampang sekali berdekatan dengan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ lain. Membiarkan mereka memeluk atau mengelus kepalamu bahkan kau membiarkan para member menciummu," memang sebagian besar tindakkanku itu hanya untuk membuat Hyukkie cemburu padaku. Hyukkie jarang memperlihatkan perasaannya di depan umum, berbeda denganku yang sering terbawa suasana. Aku cemburu pada Siwon yang mendapat bagian _fansservice_ dengan Hyukkie pada lagu Oppss.

"Kau masih cemburu dengan para member Hae?" itu hanya _fansservice_. Kau tau itu kan? Ya, walau kadang aku juga cemburu saat kau dengan member yang lain"

"Aku mencintaimu _chagi_, selalu seperti itu, sejak dulu hingga sekarang perasaan itu tidak pernah berkurang justru semakin bertambah tiap harinya, _Saranghae,_" aku merubah posisi menjadi berada di atas Hyukkie dengan menjadikan tanganku sebagai tumpuan.

"_Nado. Nado saranghae. Neomu-neomu saranghae my fishy_," aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis tanpa lumatan. Tidak lama kemudian aku melepas ciuman dan kembali berbaring.

"Tidurlah, kau harus beristirahat malam ini. Aku tidak mau para member dan Elfs marah padaku karena _dancing machine_nya tidak ada di atas panggung besok. _Jaljayo Nae_ Hyukkie. _Saranghae_," ucapku sembari menarik dan memeluk Hyukkie agar semakin merapat padaku.

"_Ne, nado saranghae_ Hae. _Jaljayo_," Hyukkie membalas pelukanku.

Aku sangat mencintai Hyukkieku, mencintai sosoknya yang hyperaktif, manis, polos, dan sabar. Kau memang bukan kekasih pertamaku, tapi kau adalah cinta pertama dan hal terindah dalam hidupku. _Saranghae nae_ Hyukkie _now until forever_. Aku mulai menguap dan mengantuk, sepertinya aku akan menyusul Hyukkieku ke alam mimpi.

"Mimpikan aku _ne, nae chagi_," aku mencium kening Hyukkie sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

**The End**

A/N : Annyeong^^, Ressi nonggol bawa one shot Haehyuk. Adakah yang mau baca & review? Btw adakah yang keberatan dengan karakter Donghae yang pervert?

Mari berteman^^

Add my fb Ressijewelll


End file.
